


乌鸦

by lyreann



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Crow (1994), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Mercenary! Frank, Minstrel! Matt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 一个关于亡者复仇、以及其他被卷入了其中的人们的故事。





	1. 凶手

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于1602和电影乌鸦，但除了借用了Matt吟游诗人的设定以外和1602并没有什么关系，请当做西幻架空来看待就好。
> 
> 大幅照抄乌鸦剧情（。

那个男人走进酒馆时正是雨下得最大的时候。这雨已经连绵几天下了好久，到了这天入夜时分，非但没有停止的迹象，反而越下越大。酒馆老板看了看外头，若有所思地说：“这天气不会再有人来了。”他说的没错，这样的夜里，没有月亮或星光引路，只能看到眼前连成一片的雨帘，加上经久不歇的雨水早就让道路泥泞不堪，在这样的夜里赶路等同于自个儿找死。

可那对于消解拉尔夫的疑惧没有丝毫帮助。他蜷在角落里，从一只脏兮兮的杯子里喝着酒，在燃着炉火的屋内也没有解下他的外套和斗篷。可他仍然觉得寒冷。雨水和夜晚的寒意好像透过这木头房子的每一条裂缝钻进他身体，连炉火、烈酒和他身上的斗篷都无法阻挡。桌上的烛火时明时暗地摇晃着，明明门窗都紧紧关着，屋内却好像有风吹过一样。雨点像石头一样噼里啪啦地敲在房顶上，就好像要把这座寒酸酒馆的天花板砸穿，那声音让他心惊。

“把火再生旺点儿！冻死个人了。”他呵斥着，让酒馆老板给他再来一杯。老板喏喏地应了，可是动起身子来却很迟缓。

拉尔夫又裹了裹外套，把身子更紧地蜷缩起来，眯着眼睛打量着屋子里的每个人。这座酒馆不大，它并非靠着什么市镇，只是开设在路边供行路的旅人一个歇脚的去处，因此在这屋子里三两环坐的人和他一样，都是被这场突如其来又连绵不绝的暴雨困在了半途。两个人坐在靠近门边的位置，他们和拉尔夫一样不愿摘下斗篷，脸庞埋在深重的阴影里，但他们似乎醉心于自己的秘密里，一次也没有朝拉尔夫在的角落里瞄上一眼。一个像是游侠的人独自坐着喝酒，外套下隐隐约约现出一把匕首的形状，他同拉尔夫对视过两次，可眼神十分坦荡，并没有像认出来什么的样子。另外两个商人模样的人坐在拉尔夫附近的桌子旁，一边吃喝一边聊天，他们在谈论今年早些时候在男爵大人的领地上举办的商会的见闻。一个吟游诗人坐在另一边角落里，拉尔夫没有多看他一眼：他在眼睛上缚着块红色的布，他是个瞎子。

“这雨下得可真是让人烦闷，”那瞎子说道，“有没有哪位老爷想听支小曲儿来消遣一下？”

说完，他也不管有没有人回应，自顾自弹拨起了琴弦。吟游诗人看不见，可他对屋子里无人应答的沉默也充耳不闻。他有一搭没一搭地哼起了一支歌，一个关于死掉的骑士和三只乌鸦的故事。

而拉尔夫呢，在被这雨水阻挡无法行进之前，他骑马狂奔了一天，直到那可怜的畜生任鞭子抽在背上也无论如何不肯再前进一步，最后颓然倒在路边，口鼻里喷出白沫。拉尔夫期望着能在下一个旅店或者驿站之类的地方再搞到一匹马，他身上还有充足的钱币：属于他的那一份，和本来属于其他人的那份。可这对他并没有什么帮助。酒馆老板说，他没有放着钱不赚的道理，可要在这样的天气里赶路，只有傻子或者疯子才做得出来。

拉尔夫知道他是对的，可追踪他的——或者说，拉尔夫以为的在追踪他的男人，他却绝对不是什么普通正常的家伙。瞧瞧他做事儿的方式。“尸体可吓人了。”那一瞬间，拉尔夫以为自己是将脑子里的想法说出了声，可接着他就反应过来，是那两个商人。他们不知道什么时候转换了话题，谈论起前些天在沿途发生的事件起来。

“就好像有人在沿路进行屠杀似的。他们说这是第几起了？第三……不对，第四个了？”

“他们不都是那个什么佣兵团的……这一带的人原来经常看见他们的？”

“咳，说是什么佣兵团……”另一个人的声音低了下去，拉尔夫只能模模糊糊听到“都没上过战场”“流氓混混”“路边打劫”之类的只言片语。

他们本来有五个人……五个人……可现在只剩他一个……他一个……

“这么说，每个人都是罪有应得？”

先前那人摇了摇头。“我才不信这种事儿哪……而且，要我说，”他的声音又低了下去，“这是恶魔的行径。”

你没见过他们死掉的样子，他说，上个家伙被发现的时候，我正好在当地。他被钉在了旅店的墙上——被自己的匕首！而且，不是一把，七把刀密密麻麻扎在他胸口，一直穿到墙面。流了好多血，好多血哪——

商人的声音低落下去，好像是又联想到那画面产生了不适。拉尔夫感到一阵烦躁。“他妈的别唱了！”他对那个盲人骂道，“如果你能把嘴闭上，我就给你几个铜板。”

吟游诗人简短地应了一声，抱了他的琴缩在角落。被拉尔夫这么一吼，坐在他附近的那两个商人也不说话了。游侠抬起头来看了他一眼，门边的那两个人还是毫无反应。

拉尔夫毫不示弱地瞪回去。屋内更冷了，他感觉自己几乎在发抖。壁炉里的火焰已经黯淡下去，几乎只剩一点儿火星。“把那该死的火生起来！”他大声说，呼唤着到后头去取柴就再也没出现的老板。“见鬼！我可不是白付你酒钱。”

就在这时，一道闪电划过，随后而来的那声惊雷掩盖了木门吱呀一声被推开的声音：一阵风突然袭来，吹得屋子里的人抖了一抖，桌上的蜡烛也差点熄灭。那男人走了进来。就连坐在门边的那两个穿斗篷的人，都不禁今夜第一次抬起头，看向了走进来的这个男人。

他走进酒馆的时刻，正是这夜暴雨下得最大的时候。没人说得出来他在这雨里赶了多久的路，在这样的雨里行进，本身就是疯狂的举动：他整个人都是湿淋淋的，黑色的头发因为浸满了雨水，紧紧贴在头皮上，还有一股股细小的水流从他的额头一直流到那紧绷着的下巴，再滴落下来。他的大衣也仿佛直接在水里浸泡过后穿在身上，下摆边缘不断地滴下细小的水柱在脚边迅速聚成一滩。他的靴子上沾满泥巴，是他竟敢冒险在这样的雨夜里跋涉的证明。

可是当屋子里的人看向他，他们感受到的并不是滑稽。没有人敢嘲笑这个男人浑身湿透的模样。当男人走进来时，他好像把外头的暴雨一起带进这屋子里来了：闪电、雷鸣，雨夜的刺骨寒冷，和那比起雷鸣似乎同样使人致聋的雨声。即便他后来把身后的门关上，将雨再次隔绝在屋外，屋里头的人还是留下了那样的印象，好像他本身就是那暴雨。现在，暴雨走到屋子里来了。这个突然推门走进来的男人身材高大，面色阴沉。他在屋内扫视一周，视线停留在拉尔夫身上时不动了。

“拉尔夫，”他说，“今夜就是了，到此为止。”

拉尔夫恐惧地大叫一声。这个男人第一步踏进屋子里来时他就知道了，尽管他此前从来没有真正见过这个男人。他浑身发抖，好像今夜灌下的那些酒都化作了汗水从他身上的每个毛孔里又渗了出去，他手里捏着的那只匕首也毫无作用，他几乎捏不住它。男人迈开步子朝拉尔夫走来。

接着，又有什么事情发生了。

一开始，拉尔夫只感到眼前突如其来的黑暗，然后他才意识到，壁炉里的那点星火彻底黯淡了下去，桌上的蜡烛也突然一齐熄灭。这黑暗对屋子里所有人都来得措手不及，他听到坐在附近的那两个商人发出惊呼，有人从座位上站了起来。黑暗里，有一个他听到过却认不出来的声音冷静地说：“弗兰克，别。”

然后是一阵兵零乓啷的声音，有什么东西撞击在一起，伴随着衣料的窸窸窣窣和有人低呼的声音。拉尔夫从椅子上跌了下去。有人在交手。他意识到。屋子里什么都看不见，他们怎么动的手？但此刻拉尔夫的脑子里无法思考这个问题，他只知道这是他今夜唯一的机会。他手脚并用地爬起来，向印象里门的那个方向跌跌撞撞地冲去，连掉在地上的那只匕首都没去捡。但中途他撞上了什么障碍，一只铁钳一样的大手牢牢抓住了他的后颈。拉尔夫又是一声惊叫。那声叫喊刚从他的嗓子里冒出来，就有人朝他们扑了过来，他们一起跌在地上，拉尔夫的额头在地上狠狠地撞击了一下，令他呻吟出声。但那只抓着他的手松开了。

“别挡我的路，恶魔小子！”那个如同暴雨一样的男人说道。

拉尔夫再次爬了起来，这次他找准了方向。拉尔夫夺门而出。

轰隆隆的雨声一下子灌满他的耳朵。屋外几乎和屋内一样暗，天上没有一点点星光，劈头盖脸砸下来的雨水落进他的眼眶里令他目不能视。但恐惧攫住了拉尔夫的心，他什么也不能想，什么也意识不到，只是一路拔足狂奔。他的脚陷在泥坑里令他一头栽倒，他顶着满头满脸的泥水挣扎着又爬起来；一旁伸出来的枝条勾着他的衣服、打在他的脸上，他惊叫着加快了脚步，如同那个带着暴雨的男人又出现在他身后。他听不见也看不见了，他被恐惧和脑子里想象的画面折磨，这么心胆俱裂地跑着。他不知跑了多久，直到什么东西撞在他身上，将他撞飞了出去。

落在泥水坑里的这一下仿佛令拉尔夫突然清醒过来。他又清晰地听见雨声了，那么响。他大口地喘着气，抹了抹满脸的泥水想要爬起来，这才发现全身酸软，早就动弹不得。一双穿着靴子的脚出现在视野里，可拉尔夫抬不起头。  
“您没事吧，这位先生？”那人问道。

“我、我……”拉尔夫说不出话，他的心脏狂跳着好像要冲出胸腔。

那人伸出手，将他拽了起来。他的力气很大、很稳，帮助拉尔夫软绵绵的身体重新站了起来。“我很抱歉，”那人说，他戴着一顶草帽，拉尔夫看不清他的脸，但他的声音穿过哗啦啦的雨声清晰地传进拉尔夫的耳朵，“可是您突然冲出来，又那么快，我根本来不及停下。您还好吗？”

“我、我，”拉尔夫终于又能说话了，“我还好。”

陌生人松开手，拉尔夫重新跌坐下去。

他这才发现，自己不知什么时候已经跑到大路上来了。“您这样子可不行，”陌生人说，“请上车上坐坐吧。您要去哪儿吗？我可以载您一程。”

那人重新将拉尔夫拉了起来，帮着他爬上了自己的板车。拉尔夫一点力气都没有了。接着，那人身手麻利地自己也爬上了前排，鞭子轻扬催促着两匹马动了起来。“您休息会儿吧，等找到个酒馆给您来上一杯，准能让您暖和起来。”

他这么一说，拉尔夫才意识到自己在发抖：雨水将他浑身都浇了个湿透，更别说他在泥水坑里摔倒那么多次。他摸了摸脑袋，头上肿起来的地方已经不流血了，他手上脸上都是细小的伤口，是被枝条抽打出来的。

拉尔夫低声咒骂一声，感到这才慢慢恢复知觉。他没什么用地又裹了裹湿透的外套，蜷缩起身体。方才狂奔的时候，他的斗篷不知什么时候掉了，也许是他摔倒时掉落在哪个水坑里，也许是被挂在了哪段树枝上。他真希望那件斗篷还在，好歹可以遮挡一下头顶。雨依然没有减小的趋势，拉尔夫又抹了一把脸上的雨水，眯缝着眼睛试图透过雨帘打量坐在前头赶车的这个陌生人。

拉尔夫什么都看不清。陌生人戴着帽子，只留给他一个背影，而雨下得太大了，所有的东西都只有一个模模糊糊的轮廓。陌生人的车上盖着稻草，都湿透了，拉尔夫伸手摸索了一下，湿透的稻草底下埋着什么硬硬的盒子一样的东西。

没人会在这样的天气里赶路，拉尔夫想。而且，他也没有道理执意要带自己一程，哪怕是他撞到了自己。可是拉尔夫太累了。无论是精神上还是肉体上他都已经接近了极限，现在，他终于禁不住彻底放松下来。雨仍然不知疲倦的下着，可没有什么要追上来砍他脑袋的男人了。板车行进的速度不疾不徐。地面很泥泞，而且到处都是水坑，可是陌生人将车驾得很稳，车身小幅度的晃动甚至带来了一丝惬意感。

在这股惬意里，拉尔夫忍不住合上眼，靠在木板上慢慢睡着了。

他不知道自己睡了多久。

他再睁开眼的时候，板车已经停了下来，哗啦啦的雨声仍然在他耳朵里轰鸣，那个影子仍然模模糊糊地坐在前头，好像动都没动一下。“我们到了吗？还是出什么事了？”拉尔夫坐起来问道。

又是一道闪电划过。拉尔夫没有听到自己惊叫出声，因为他的声音被盖在了雷声的轰鸣里，但他确实张开了嘴巴。他感到浑身的血液都结成了冰。

刚才的那道闪电将周围的一切照得如同白昼。在那白亮到刺眼的电光里，拉尔夫这个晚上第一次看清了坐在车前头的那个人。他不知道什么时候摘下了草帽，一只乌鸦停在他的肩头。他侧转着脑袋，一直盯着拉尔夫。那是一张拉尔夫曾经见过的脸庞。

“你好，拉尔夫。”那张脸露出一个怪异的微笑，对他说道。


	2. 亡者

他最先看见的是月亮。银白色、皎洁的月亮悬在头顶，温柔而沉默地洒照着他，一瞬间甚至几乎抚平了那些仿佛无穷无尽的痛苦、恐惧和悲伤，给予了他些许安慰。可是那天晚上并没有月亮，也没有星光，那是最为阴沉黑暗的一个夜晚。接着他意识到了，这并不是那天晚上的情形。那只乌鸦飞来，在他的坟上啄了三下，唤醒了他。他确确实实抬着头，正瞧着一轮无言的明月。

他摸了摸自己的脖子，一道长长的疤痕横过他的喉咙，从一边贯穿到另一侧。他记得这道创口，一只手拉着他的头发迫使他仰起头来，另一只手握着一把匕首快速的一划，鲜血从裂口里喷出，将生命从他身体里抽离，他无力阻止。他最后记得的，是背景里她尖叫起来的声音。

他懵懵懂懂地爬出那个不能称之为墓穴的土坑，一只树枝交叉做成的十字架歪在一旁——他很确信，那原本是插在自己的坟墓上方的。而就在那个歪倒的十字架旁边，还竖立着另外一个同样的十字架。

他盯着那个简陋的十字架瞧了一会儿，手指抚过粗糙的树皮表面——突然之间，他几乎站立不住。将这十字架插在这儿的人有种十分独特的感知世界的方式，他并不能看见任何实在的画面，而只有一些他不知如何去处理和解读的几乎将他淹没的感官：过于细微又过于强烈的声音、气味和触感，他不知道，一个人如何能这样去感知一切而不被逼疯。但那些感官再强烈也无法与他所感受到的那些情绪相比。他颓然跪在那座坟前，被一瞬间涌来的愤怒和悲伤撕裂着，他再次感受到了疼痛。

“为什么？”他问，尽管不知道自己在向谁发问，“为什么？”

一片乌云移过来，遮住了那曾给予他些许安慰的月光。乌鸦没有给他任何他所能理解的回应。它声音刺耳地朝他叫了两声，仿佛在告诉他跟随上来，然后展开了黑色的翅膀，飞进了同样黑沉沉的夜色里。

他跟了上去。一开始，他的步履还有些蹒跚，仿佛不习惯于再次使用双腿，但很快，他便几乎飞奔起来。他穿过荒野和树林，巧妙地避开一路上遇到的障碍，没有丝毫减速。他矫健如飞的身影在夜色里就像一只乌鸦。就连他的视野，也与乌鸦的眼睛相连。

他仍然带着无数的疑问，但他很快便知道自己该做什么。乌鸦飞过荒野、村落和市镇，它的视界让他很容易定位到他所要找的人。他首先找到的是出现在他死亡前最后看到的画面里的那个男人：那个男人在大笑。他听到他们叫那个男人鲁德。

 

鲁德正在一家典当铺里，同老板兜售着他新的赃物。一只乌鸦落在窗台上，他们都没有注意。“都是好东西。”他把一只布口袋丢在柜台上，对老板说道。当铺老板露出将信将疑的表情，拉开那只布袋挑挑拣拣。“我看也就那么回事儿，”老板说，“这些值不了几个钱。”

“得了，阿斯考特，我们合作多久了？”鲁德说，“别诓我。”

阿斯考特又装模作样地瞧了好一会儿。那只手环还行，其他的东西？不过都是些破烂罢了。他们你来我往地争执了好一会儿，讨价还价。“可别忘了你为什么能好好地把店开在这儿。”最后，鲁德面色阴沉地说。阿斯考特不情不愿地从店铺后面拿出一只小一点的口袋，从里面倒出一些钱币在鲁德面前。他正要把钱袋收回去的时候，鲁德抓住了他的手。“合作愉快，阿斯考特。”他笑嘻嘻地说，又从那只口袋里抓了一把钱币。

“滚你妈的，鲁德！”鲁德走出店门时，阿斯考特朝他的背影骂道。

鲁德不甚在意地朝他挥挥手。走出当铺时，一阵晚风吹来，让他不禁打了个寒颤。还没有到深秋，为什么已经这样冷了？鲁德紧了紧大氅。他看见一只乌鸦蹲在窗台上，正一动不动地盯着自己。

“去！去！”他作势驱赶着那只鸟。乌鸦像是知道他不过是虚张声势，不为所动地紧盯着他。

这太荒谬了，一只乌鸦是不可能盯着人看的，我一定是喝多了。鲁德自言自语地说道。他摇了摇头，没趣地走开了。他回头看时，那只乌鸦还保持着原来的姿势蹲在窗台上，似乎对自己失去了兴趣。

鲁德离开后不久，另一个男人走进了当铺。男人个子很高，魁梧的身材包裹在外套之下。但男人令人联想到硬邦邦的岩石却并非因为他的体魄。阿斯考特不禁绷紧了神经。这男人是上过战场回来的，他意识到。

“我能为您做些什么，先生？”阿斯考特谨慎地问道。

男人淡漠地看了他一眼，他开口说话时，声音不大，带一点沙哑，但却有股让人无法忽略的压迫感。“我在找一个遗失的挂坠盒，”他言辞简洁地说，“大概这么大，”他用手指比划了一下，“上头有一个字母C。”

阿斯考特做出思索的模样，“没见过这样一件首饰，先生。”他摇了摇头。

男人没有说话，只是看着阿斯考特。他的目光平静，但却让阿斯考特背上汗毛倒竖。“真的没有，先生，”他缩起了肩膀，言辞诚恳热切地说，“我很抱歉。”

男人环视了一眼店内，扫过墙上挂着的和木质柜子里放的那些物件。他的目光作简短停留的时候，阿斯考特不禁冷汗直流。“打扰了。”男人淡淡地说，转身走出典当铺。

阿斯考特暗暗松了一口气。

他决定今天是时候关门了。一天里惹这些麻烦已经够多了。他关上当铺的门，上好门栓，熄灭了店里的蜡烛。阿斯考特举着烛台回到柜台后头，拿出鲁德留给他的那只口袋，仔细翻看起里头的东西来。

“这个混蛋。”他小声又骂了一句，但语气中有一丝满意，算来算去，这笔还是他赚了的。

突然有人拍在门板上，“哐哐哐”，吓了阿斯考特一跳。不知何处有乌鸦叫了起来，声音粗嘎刺耳，令人不悦。

“今天已经关门了！”阿斯考特大声喊道。

那人不依不饶地继续拍着，像没听到他的话。“疯子。”阿斯考特骂骂咧咧地从柜台后走出来，然而来者的耐心似乎是用完了。毫无预兆的“咔嚓”一声，随着门栓的断裂、四散的木屑和灰尘，那扇门被强行撞开了，阿斯考特因为冲击向后坐倒在了地上。

他走进了店里，乌鸦停在他的肩上。

“我想向你打听个人，阿斯考特。”他说。

“疯子！”阿斯考特吼道，“从我的店里滚出去！”

“这态度可不太好，我在好好问你话呢。”他说着，从地上轻而易举地将阿斯考特拎了起来，阿斯考特的反抗和挣扎对他毫无影响。乌鸦张开翅膀飞到了一边去。“常来你这儿的那个男人，鲁德——他有个小团伙，是不是？”

阿斯考特骂了一句脏话，突然掏出揣在怀里的匕首，扎在对方的腹部，一下又一下，鲜血立即涌出来，染红了两人的衣服。他露出半是惊讶半是痛苦的神情，松开了抓着阿斯考特衣领的手。

阿斯考特得意地望着他，“疯子！你活该！”他啐道。但是他的得意没持续多久就变成了惊恐，因为阿斯考特清晰地看到，来者腹部的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合了，那里的皮肤很快恢复如初，连个印痕都没有。如果不是他衣衫上的破洞处和染上的血迹，几乎看不出来那儿曾经有过创口。

他不再假装，转而大笑起来。他的速度很快，力道很大，他夺下匕首时阿斯考特都还没有反应过来。在身体撞在木板上、匕首的尖端穿透皮肉时，阿斯考特发出了一声惨叫。

“海妖酒馆！你要找的人，他们经常聚在那里喝酒！海妖酒馆！”阿斯考特大叫，因为疼痛和恐惧而脸色惨白，豆大的汗珠从额头上涔涔落下。

“我有个口信，”他语气轻松地说，好像刚刚将阿斯考特的手掌钉在柜台上的人并不是他，“需要你帮我传达一下。”

“随便，随便你要什么。”阿斯考特哼哼唧唧地说。

“阿斯考特，”他在屋子里巡视起来，随兴地拉开那些柜子格子，拿出里头的物品来查看，“我觉得你也需要一个教训。”

当铺老板哭了起来，“鲁德——鲁德那样的家伙不是什么好玩意儿，可这和我有什么关系啊——他尽给我惹这种麻烦——”

“我认为不是这样的。”他冷冰冰地说，“你清清楚楚地知道那些东西是打哪儿来的——偷的，抢的，他们什么都干，可是你不在乎——”

他在角落的一个格子里发现了那个挂坠盒。样式简朴的花纹环绕着字母C，表面的光泽有些暗淡。起先，他并不确定这就是那个男人所寻找的东西，但当他伸手去触摸时，他的眼前出现了那个男人的画面。这感觉很古怪，因为当他透过乌鸦的眼睛看到那男人时，他感到冰冷和压抑；但在挂坠盒所承载的记忆里，那个男人是微笑着的：他感受到的，是温柔的怀念与爱意。

这挂坠盒被随意丢在角落里。也许阿斯考特确实忘记了它的存在，也许他断定，向那男人透露自己拥有它会招致麻烦。他下意识地将那挂坠盒塞进了口袋里。

“阿斯考特，”他在当铺老板惊恐的目光里从烛台上取下了一只蜡烛，忽略了对方“不、不”的惊叫，“告诉他们，他们早就已经是死人了，他们只是还不知道。”他露出一个有点儿扭曲的笑容，“除非你想和他们一道，不然，如果你还打算活着传达口信的话，我建议你现在就把那匕首拔出来。”

他踏着火光离开。

月亮已经看不见了。厚重的云朵层层叠叠地堆积起来，彻底遮住了它的踪影。当乌鸦再次展开双翅，它的羽翼几乎和夜色融为一体。

他并不担心暂时失去鲁德的踪迹，他总会找到他们每一个人的，在他完成他要做的事情前他不会停下来。乌鸦将他唤醒是有原因的，那就是他现在仍然以这幅模样存在于这个世间的唯一目的。

他在阿斯考特所说的那个小酒馆附近找到了鲁德。令他有些惊讶的是，鲁德并不是独自一人。

他借着黑黢黢的夜色在屋顶上掩藏起来，注视着下方暗巷里发生的一切。一个身影侧躺在地上，那是鲁德，似乎失去了意识。不远处有另外两个人影，一个挡在另一个面前。他认出来，其中稍远的是那个出现在典当铺的男人；而另一个挡在对方身前、眼睛上缠着红布的——他突然意识到，那是他在被乌鸦唤醒前曾有过一面之缘的某个人。

他们对峙着，僵持着。他们在争辩着什么，他从风里听到了只言片语。

“——别告诉我，你相信还有正义可言。”

“你并不是上帝——”

“——正好撞到他在做那事儿。对我来说足够了。你并不知道他们做过什么，恶魔小子。”

恶魔的语调里多了丝动容，声音突然低下去，屋顶上的他差点儿没听清后面的话：“……他们做过什么不能被原谅的事情，我知道得比你更清楚，弗兰克。”

他忽的纵身跃下，轻巧得没有发出一点儿动静，他的身形也融化在浓重的夜色里，但不知怎的，恶魔仍然发现了他。在他落地之前，恶魔就转过了身来，可他的动作更快、更敏捷。一根棍状的东西飞来，但只划破了空气。他迅速地从地上捞起失去意识的男人，然后消隐于夜色中，就像一个幽灵。

 

他再次被恶魔找到，已经是数个钟头之后，夜色将尽，可太阳并不会出现。天上的云层已经越积越厚：显然，一场大雨将至。

他将鲁德留在镇口那棵高大的树上倒吊而死。对方发出了咒骂和惨叫，但没有忏悔。可他不在乎。他并不是为了他们的忏悔而来。

就是在那时，恶魔找到了他。也许恶魔是重新找到了鲁德——听到了那些惨叫追踪而来。但对于他要做的事情，恶魔已经无能为力了。

“我先前没有察觉到你，因为你没有心跳。你的身上有尘土的气味。”

不是一般的尘土，恶魔补充道，是——埋在土里一段时间之后才有的气味。

红色的恶魔朝着他皱起眉头。

“我埋葬了你，埃里克。”

埃里克，那就是属于他的名字，他现在才想起来。那名字听起来陌生得像是另一个人，大概因为很久没人用这个名字叫过他了。

埃里克对于眼前的男人感知一切的方式已经有些体会了，因此，虽然他仍然困惑和迷失于他所接收到的各种气味、声音和触感，但他能设法拼凑出一副画面来了：他毫无生气的尸体躺在大道旁，盲眼的吟游诗人和其他人一起潦草地挖了个土坑，那就是他们的归宿了。两个树枝做成的粗糙的十字架，表明这儿永眠着一对死亡也不能让他们分开的恋人，直到那乌鸦飞来，啄在他简陋的坟墓上将他唤醒。可这只是一个暂时的状态，他最终还是要化为尘土，回归地下，因为他的挚爱在那儿等待他一起永恒的沉眠

他笑了：“你是个名不副实的恶魔，而我是个货真价实的亡魂。”

“你得告诉我发生了什么，你的那些感官——对我来说太复杂了。”在零零星星开始落下的雨丝里，埃里克朝恶魔走进了一步。“但是我能感觉到这个：最后的时刻，你在她身边。”


	3. 恶魔

他是在春夏之交的一个日子遇见埃里克和谢莉的。那时正是一年之中的好时候，温风和煦，铃兰盛开在路旁，他动身要去往自己出生的小镇。他走到半途的时候，一辆板车停在他身边。

“您好，先生，我想问一下，这条路——”那驾车的年轻人说，待到马修转过身来，他忙不迭停住了口。“对不起，先生，”他慌忙道歉，“无意冒犯。”

“请放心，您并没有冒犯到我。”马修说。“你们打算上哪儿去？”

年轻人同他尚未开口说话的旅伴交换了一个惊讶的目光。“我们打算上男爵大人的领地去。”年轻人答道。

“那么放心好了，您走的这条路是对的。”马修说，“笔直往前，只有这么一个方向，连我这个瞎子都不会走错的。”

“您该怎么知道自己走的路是对的呢？”年轻人忍不住问道。这时另一个声音插了进来：“别这样，埃里克。”

“并不是只有眼睛才能看到的。”马修笑着说。他侧过身，朝第二个声音的方向微微欠了欠身子：“这位小姐。”

“我可不是什么小姐，”那年轻姑娘声音柔和地说，“请叫我谢莉，先生。”

他们于是问他要去哪里。马修说了小镇的名字，姑娘很高兴地说道：“啊，那正好和我们顺路。请上来吧，先生，我们载你一程。”她朝马修的方向伸出手，和埃里克一起帮马修爬上了车。

驾车的这对年轻人，埃里克和谢莉，他们来自更西边的一个村庄，那儿什么都没有，只有光秃秃的采石场。男爵大人为了建造教堂，曾经派建造师去那个小村庄里采集石料。他们告诉马修，这将是他们第一次到男爵大人的领地上去。他们听说晚些时候，在那儿要举办一年一度的商会，他们此前还从没见识过这种活动，年轻人的言语之中满是期待和兴奋。

马修没有告诉他们，在去过那座小镇之后，他也要到男爵大人的领地上去的。他告诉他们自己是个吟游诗人，他同他们讲述自己浪游四方的见闻：北国纷纷扬扬的大雪，东边起伏的山脉、开阔的草场和那儿的游牧人，南面的森林和埋藏其中的神秘沼泽。当然，也有历年商会上那热闹的情形。四面八方的商人都赶着这个机会云集而来，展示和推销当地的棉花、羊毛和其他各式各样新奇的玩意儿。巡游的马戏团也会到此表演，到入夜时分都一直热闹非凡。这样的盛况可以持续整整三天三夜。

在他的讲述里的那些他们从来没见过、甚至想都不敢想象的情境令年轻人们深深惊叹，赶车的埃里克都差点儿听入了神。“哎呀，”谢莉轻声惊呼，“您又看不见，您是怎么知道这么多神奇的事情的？”

“我是靠这个吃饭的。”马修说，“就像我说的，不是只有用眼睛才能去看的。”

谢莉不知道马修那些异于常人的感官，就像她不知道，每当她看向埃里克，她的心跳就会跳得更快一些，她的声音里会带上连她自己都没有意识到的甜蜜。

“我能问你一个问题吗，马修？”谢莉问道。

“我并不是生来看不见的，”他说，“我到九岁才失去视力。”

谢莉等待了一会儿，但马修并没有继续说下去，于是谢莉说：“那一定对你很艰难。”

“我度过来了。”马修说道。他又开始讲起另一个故事，他在一个十分偏僻的村庄里遇到的一件十分神秘的事件。当他们到达通往小镇的那条岔路口的时候，故事也就正好讲完了。马修跳下车，同他们分别。

“沿着这条路一直往前走，天黑之前就可以到达男爵大人的领地了。”马修说，“虽然不像以前了，但这条路上还是时不时会有袭击和打劫，请多加小心。”

“您真的没问题吗？”谢莉有些不放心地说，“我们可以把你送到镇上再回来。”

“我熟悉这条路就像熟悉我自己的双手。”马修露出微笑，“如果你们来回一耽搁，天黑之前就赶不到了。在这条道上摸黑行进总是有些危险的。”

当然，其实他也可以邀他们在默多克家的老房子里休息一晚，第二天一早再出发，马修可以和他们一道，那更稳妥些。镇上的酒馆也总是有绰绰有余的空房。可马修当时没想到这些。临分别前，他说道：“最后，你们并不是像你们所宣称的那样是一对兄妹，是吗？”

他声音里的笑意和善意的揶揄让年轻人们一下子明白了他的意思。他们对视一眼，不好意思地低下头去，年轻的脸庞染上红晕。

“啊！”谢莉轻声喊道，“有时候您真是像魔鬼一样令人害怕。”

“我们不是出来私奔的，”埃里克坚定地说，“我们已经订婚了。”

这个夏天，他们就将举行婚礼。

“那么，”马修说，“很遗憾我不能在场见证了。”他俯下身：一丛铃兰正盛开在他脚边。圣母的眼泪，献给新娘的花束。

他将那支散发着清香的洁白小花递给谢莉。“我提前的祝福。祝愿你们幸福。”年轻姑娘轻声道谢，一边伸手接过。当埃里克重新催动马匹，她还在朝马修呼喊着道别。

马修一直站在路边，直到板车的声音在道路另一头拐了个弯，他才转身向小镇走去。

这条小路蜿蜒曲折，但盲人走得不紧不慢，步伐平稳。当他终于到达镇口的广场时，他察觉到几个玩耍的孩子停了下来，好奇地打量着他，因为他看不见而感到放心地对他指指点点，待到他走近时又一呼而散。

他有很多年没有回到这里来过了，他变了很多。他早就成为一张陌生的脸庞，可小镇仿佛还和原来一个样。绞刑架仍然竖立在广场尽头，他闻到一股潮湿的青苔的气息，那木头架子已经很久没有被使用过了。他还记得自己年幼时，曾有个男人被绞死在上面，镇子里所有的人都跑出来，像观赏一件难得的表演一样聚在广场前。那是在事故发生前不久，那时他还看得见，可是父亲的大手遮住了他的眼睛。“别看，马蒂。”杰克说，他不由分说地抱起偷跑出来的马修，朝人流的反方向走去。一年后，那绞架成为了杰克自己的归宿。

马修走进镇里的酒馆，那间小酒馆还在原来的地方，尽管坐在柜台后的老板已经换了人。杰克还在的时候，有时他会到这里来喝酒。马修只讨了杯清水，老板不大高兴地瞧着这个看起来寒酸破烂的吟游诗人，但还是把杯子推给了他。

“镇子另一头的那座老房子还在吗？”他随意地开口问道。

“老房子？”老板楞了一下，“哦，您说的是默多克家。那房子还在呢，可是空了好久了，也没人管。您认识默多克家的人？”

马修摇了摇头。“我想也是，”老板说，“自从老默多克死后，没几年他儿子也不见了。那孩子还是个瞎子呢，也不知道……”

老板突然住了口，打量起眼前这个眼睛上缠着红布的盲眼吟游诗人。马修像没有察觉到一样，若无其事地继续问道：“那教堂呢？现在有人在主持吗？”

“是啊，”老板像不太明白他的问题，“一直都是兰顿神父。”

他们不记得之前的那个牧师了，马修想。

可马修记得。那件夺去他视力的事故刚发生之后，人们领着这个盲眼的孩子到了牧师那儿去。“赞美上帝吧，孩子。”牧师信誓旦旦地说，“一句祷词，他便可令你重现光明。”他为马修赐福，宣称这个孩子现在处于主的圣光之下，奇迹即将出现。可什么也没发生。一年后，当他的父亲也去世之后，人们开始议论起来了。“这孩子是被魔鬼诅咒了的。”他们说。“因为你没有认识到你的罪孽。”牧师指着他。“只有甘心受苦，才可洗刷你的罪责，免于堕入地狱。”牧师的声音洪亮有力，一如他作为证人指责杰克犯下了应被处以绞刑的罪恶时的声音。

牧师和人们不知道的是，虽然马修的视力是回不来了，可同时，他也开始听到更多、察觉到更多。不仅仅是人们的议论和指指点点。他看不到自己的父亲在绞架上临终的模样，可他能听到杰克最后轻声喊他的名字时的担忧，能听到颈部被绳索缚住后骨头折断的声音，能闻到身后聚集的兴奋的人群所散发的汗臭味。他开始听到祷告室后面的房间里压抑的哭声，那牧师威胁和利诱的毒蛇般的言语。所有这一切，都令他作呕。

只有当他的永夜降临之后，这世界上那些黑暗的角落才开始向他展现出来。

魔鬼行走在我们中间，马修意识到。

不久之后，那牧师消失了。他是自己跑掉的。小镇的人们目睹他自己从教堂里冲出来，披头散发，高举着双手，平常一丝不苟的神职服凌乱不堪。他的神智明显已经癫狂或者错乱，因为他满脸惊恐，大声喊着：“魔鬼！魔鬼！”那模样就好像真的有魔鬼在身后追着他一样，可是教堂这样神圣的地方，怎么会是魔鬼的栖身之所呢？一个宣誓将生命献给上帝的虔诚的子民，又怎么会高呼魔鬼的名字？人们看着他狂呼奔跑，却没人敢上去阻止或询问。自那之后，再也没人见过牧师。教堂也荒废了一段时间，没人再去做礼拜了，直到兰顿神父到来。

那个时候，兰顿神父接纳了迷茫的马修。

离开酒馆后，马修先去了镇子另一端默多克家的那座老房子。酒馆老板说的没错，自从他离开之后，就没人管过这房子了。腐朽的木门轻轻一推便开了，尘封的气息扑面而来，灰尘差点儿呛得马修喘不过气。他在屋子里摸索着，木质的桌椅摆设还和以前一样，也都覆盖着厚厚的尘土，在他指尖留下一串黏连的触感。

许久之后重回故土的吟游诗人在屋子里坐下，毫不在意沾在他身上的灰垢。他开始思考自己为什么要回到这里来，这里没有任何值得他留恋的东西。也许连他自己都还没有想明白，他所寻求的到底是一个问题的答案，还是一个不知该如何问出口的问题本身。

这天晚上，马修在很久很久之后又第一次走进了教堂。

已经年迈的兰顿神父接待了他，他似乎也没有认出马修，但他还是亲切地接纳了这个陌生的外来者。“我感到困惑，”当兰顿神父问到自己能为他做什么时，马修这样回答，“对于我做的事。”

那天晚上他们谈了很久。马修从未以明确的言语问起自己的困惑，而神父也从未给出明确的解答。他们谈论选择与命运，上帝与魔鬼。神父以十分坦然的语气谈起那些许多人视为避忌的事物，令马修十分惊讶。

第二天清早，马修搭了一个商人的便车前往男爵大人的领地。他说服对方，让他坐在那辆满载货物的板车的后面，如果商人愿意，马修还可以给他唱支歌儿来路上解解闷。商人拒绝了。“我可不会让你有借口事后收我的钱。”他说。吟游诗人反倒乐得轻松。他坐在板车末端，背卧着堆得高高的一捆一捆的羊毛，舒舒服服地打起了盹儿。

他的盹儿没打多久。他们还没接近时，马修已经察觉到了异常之处，不禁坐直了身体。

他听到三三两两混杂着惊恐、怜悯和反感的交谈，空气里远远飘来一丝血腥气。商人的板车慢慢悠悠地停了下来。

“发生了什么？”马修装作毫无察觉的样子问道。

“死了两个人，”商人答道，“暂时没法儿走啦。”

马修从车上跳了下去，戳着手杖朝前面赶路的人们聚齐起来的方向走去。商人说错了。地上躺着两具躯体，其中一人已经死了，马修听不到那人的心跳；但另外一个人的心脏还在跳动。可她离死亡也不远了。马修听到她痛苦的喘息，喉咙里血沫呼哧呼哧的声音。

马修加快了脚步，“请让一让，”他大声说，“我想我认识他们。”

他在那躺在地上正挣扎于生死边缘的女孩儿身边跪了下来。他摸索着，抓住了一只因为失血过多而冰冷无力的手。

“只有魔鬼才干得出来。”有人摇着头低声说。

“昨天晚上发生的。”另外一人说道，声音里有一丝不忍，“经常在这一带活动的那伙强盗……杀死了那个小伙子，殴打和强暴了她，就这么把她丢在这儿等死……”

她撑了很久，在这儿躺了整晚，躺在死去的未婚夫的尸体旁边，盯着黑沉沉的夜空，绝望又无助。清晨第一个赶路的旅人发现了她。然而时间已经过去太久了，她也已经太虚弱了，他们毫无办法，只能眼睁睁看着她死去。

“没事的，”马修说，他紧紧握着那只手。他听到那女孩儿的心跳越来越迟缓，而他自己的心脏却狂跳起来，“一切都会好的，会没事的——”

谢莉转过脑袋，盯着盲眼的吟游诗人。她轻轻咳嗽了一下，又是一股血沫喷了出来。她的声音非常、非常微弱：“……马修……”

然而在她开口之前，马修就已经知道她是谁了：在她破碎的裙摆下，压着一枝已经枯萎变黄的铃兰，在这浓重的血腥气息的包裹之下，还在散发出淡淡的清香。


	4. 旁观者

隔天早上，这场持续了数天的雨终于停了。弗兰克睁开眼睛，入耳的不再是淅淅沥沥的雨声，一瞬间反而安静得让他有些不习惯。弗兰克一向是个严苛自律的人，他本来性格如此，再加上在战场上那几年所养成的习惯，他总是醒的很早。但在这天早上，他允许自己在床上多耽了一会儿才起来。他仍然可以尝试继续搜寻拉尔夫或者那个恶魔小子的下落，但不知怎的，他心里有种感觉，随着这场雨的消停，这件事不会再有什么后续了。

起床之后，弗兰克没有立刻下楼。他打开窗，小镇雨后清晨的寒凉一下子爬进房间里来，这天仍然没有太阳，阴沉沉的。屋里的炉火昨夜早就熄灭了，但弗兰克不甚在意。

从弗兰克住的这间房间，可以望见镇口的广场，看得见那根废弃已久的木质绞架。时候尚早，一切看起来都是灰蒙蒙的影子。他在窗边站了一会儿，直到天色放亮，街道上的店铺打开了门，有孩童跑出来在广场上玩耍。不多时，他远远地看见有些人抬着什么用布盖着的东西，穿过广场走到镇子里来。路上，好奇的小镇居民打开房门出来围观。他听到楼下也传来一阵骚动，这才慢慢悠悠地晃下楼去。

“他们在镇子外边发现了一具尸体。”旅店老板向前来询问的弗兰克匆匆忙忙地答了这么一句，仿佛担心这个骇人的消息将使他失去一个房客，说完便走开了。

但三三两两聚在旅店里的人们都在讨论这事。“听说他整个头都掉了。”一个整日待在旅店里游手好闲的酒客神秘兮兮地说，“我碰见了小比弗，是他把尸体抬回来的。就在镇口的小路那儿。他们说那倒霉家伙大概是前天晚上下暴雨时，被过路没瞧见的车碾断了脖子，整个头都掉啦——那么大雨谁会在外边赶路啊？”

“说断口都泡的发白了，至少在雨里泡了一晚上。”他比划着，“但是最奇的是啊，”他压低了声音，“据说是那脑袋上的表情，就好像他临死前见了鬼似的——”

接着，他们开始谈论这新出现的尸体同前几日沿途发生的事件之间有什么联系。“说起来，好像就是从下雨那天开始的。”据说死掉的都是同一伙人，这带的旅客经常看见他们，沿路打劫的强盗。“如果撞上他们可就不走运了。”  
可是不管怎么说，这些尸体的状况都挺吓人的。他们说起一个传闻中专门抓住坏家伙并处决他们的男人，这事儿看起来像是他下的手，他们叫他——

到这儿，弗兰克就没听下去了。他告诉伙计把早餐送到他的房间里，之后便上楼去了。过了一会儿，早餐送上来了，但伙计的表情十分古怪。“有一个给您的口信。”他告诉弗兰克。听完那个口信的内容，弗兰克知道那年轻人为什么会露出那样的神情了。他道过谢，将对方打发走了。

他不知道那小子是如何得知他待在这儿的。不过，凡是关于那小子的事儿，无论多离奇，他似乎都不会感到太过惊讶。

弗兰克走下楼，告诉老板今晚上他会晚点回来，给他留个门。这来历古怪行踪也古怪的外来者出手倒很阔绰，老板于是忙不迭地应了。接下来的一整天弗兰克都在镇子里闲逛。对于他来说，这是挺难得的，但这些天来发生的这一连串事情在他心里留下了一股无法言喻的糟糕的余味，令他不禁希望有那么片刻可以将注意力转向别的什么上面，不去思索一切的来龙去脉。他说不清这是为什么。

然而，这个小镇是如此平凡无奇，几乎到了沉闷无聊的地步，弗兰克的思绪仍然在原地打转。他遇见的每一个人似乎都在谈论早晨在镇外发现的尸体，或者向作为外来者面目陌生的他投来好奇的注视。最后，弗兰克发现自己走到了镇子的另一头，盯着一座显然荒废已久的老房子瞧。他猜想这是因为这儿是他唯一可以获得些许清净的地方，又或者因为那座房子令他想到了自己，想到了他和玛莉亚还有孩子们在一起的生活，想到了他们的那座小房子。事情发生过后，他有很长一段时间没有回到那个空荡荡的家里去。他害怕自己会被过去的幽灵、被他们所留下的影子困扰和纠缠。那座房子被彻底遗弃了。

再后来，一场大火抹去了一切存在过的印记。弗兰克发现自己再也没有什么属于过去的可供缅怀的东西了，他的手里握着的只剩下灰烬。

到了快傍晚的时候，弗兰克开始向镇外走。他经过那座绞刑架，穿过广场，走过连接小镇和大道的那条小路，又继续沿着大道向男爵领地的方向走去。道路仍然因为前几天的雨水而十分泥泞，但比起那夜他在暴雨中的跋涉却是好多了。那小子留给他的指示语焉不详，令人云里雾里，但走了一段之后，他知道自己找对了地方，他不会错过的——挨在路边的两座并排靠在一起的简陋的坟垄——或者至少曾经是这样，因为其中一座已经变成了一个土坑，经过前些天雨水的冲刷已经一塌糊涂。两支树枝交叉做成的简易十字架，一支歪倒在一边半插在土里。

弗兰克在那坟垄旁坐下，开始等待。

 

月上中天的时候，恶魔来了。

他不知道恶魔是什么时候出现的。下一次他站起来转过身去的时候，吟游诗人就已经站在那儿了。他总是这样出现，悄无声息。他的眼睛上仍然缠着红色的布料，握着一根手杖，：他是个瞎子。但弗兰克早就知道，不要因此而低估对方。

弗兰克短促地笑了一声。“恶魔小子。”

吟游诗人没有说话，只是静静地站在那儿。弗兰克自说自话地接了下去。“……所以，他们都以为这是我干的。”

倒不是他没有尝试过。几个月前他就注意到这伙劫掠者，但在不久前他才开始追踪他们。毫不意外地，他又遇到了恶魔的百般阻挠。那恶魔小子仿佛认定了他，无论他出现在哪儿，那小子必然紧随其后，甚至有时先他一步等他自己送上门来。可即便如此，那伙人还是一个接一个地死掉了。

“但你早就知道了。”

这不是一个问句，而是一个简单的陈述。吟游诗人的沉默亦是默认。弗兰克叹了一口气，“小红，”他开始叫起他擅自给对方起的另一个绰号，“我到底为什么在这里？”

恶魔总算开了尊口：“……因为你值得知道真相，弗兰克。”

眼睛前缚着红布的恶魔转过脑袋。明知道他看不见，弗兰克还是禁不住随着他将目光转向那个土坑。“他的名字叫埃里克，”马修说，“是我亲手埋葬的他。”恶魔的声音里有一股克制的情绪，他顿了顿，接下来他再说话时，就变成了一副干巴巴的、毫无感情的语气。

“这儿不在镇口，也还没到领地，只能就地埋葬。”

“……是谁？”弗兰克问，尽管他早已知道答案。

“你试图追踪的那伙人。”马修说，依然是干巴巴的、过于冷静的语气，“你知道他们是什么样的人了。他们先杀害了他，然后强暴了他的未婚妻，把她丢在路边等死。”

“他们只是两个年轻的孩子，弗兰克。”至此，吟游诗人的声音里重新出现裂痕，“……他们好年轻。”

弗兰克有好一阵没有说话。“即便这样，你仍然相信阻止我是正确的？”他有些尖锐地问道。马修沉默着，弗兰克并没有执着于他的回答。他朝那个土坑扬了扬下巴：“墓穴？”

“他自己爬出来的。”马修说，“一只乌鸦唤醒了他——至少他是这么告诉的。”

弗兰克盯着那个曾经是埃里克长眠之处的土坑。过去在战场上的那几年，他已经见过了各式各样古怪离奇的事物，见过他的战友死在他连想都不曾想过的恐怖狠毒的术法之下。一个为了复仇爬出坟墓的死者似乎并没有十分令他难以接受。不，这整件事里令他感到无法释怀的地方并不在这里。

“你默许了。”弗兰克说。

或许，他能阻止弗兰克，却无法阻止一个真正自地狱归来的亡者。但他开口说话的那一刻弗兰克意识到了，恶魔并不是无力阻止。事实是，他并没有尝试那么做。

“你默许了他这么做。”他又重复了一遍，“你一直都知道，从头到尾。”

“在他杀死第一个人之后。”马修说，“鲁德，如果你记得他的名字。”

“你不应该这么做。”弗兰克没有接他的话。

吟游诗人似乎没料到他会说出这句话来，而不知如何回应。沉默再次降临，横亘在他们之间。有很长一段时间，他们都没说话，但也都心照不宣地没有转身离开的意思。他们站在月光下，沉默地朝向那两个坟墓。

“他是个亡者，弗兰克。他仍然是。”马修打破了沉默，“他没有真的活过来。那是唯一可以使他的灵魂安息的事情。”

他是在辩解吗？弗兰克想，但吟游诗人并没有给弗兰克思索和回应的时间。马修侧转过身，朝他伸出手，将什么东西递给了弗兰克。弗兰克难以自控地微微睁大眼睛：在对方摊开的掌心躺着的，是一个小小的挂坠盒，简单的花纹环绕着字母C，在清冷月光下微微反射出黯淡的光泽。那是玛莉亚的挂坠盒。

“我相信这个属于你。”吟游诗人柔和地说。

弗兰克下意识地接过了那个挂坠盒，很珍重地握在手心，甚至没有想起来说声谢谢，可吟游诗人并不在意。弗兰克没有问他是怎么得到这件东西，或者是怎么知道这属于他的。他脑子里有个模模糊糊的猜想，但不知怎么的，他觉得追问并不是一件非常重要的事，而且，凡是和这小子相关的事，无论多离奇，他似乎都不会感到过分惊讶。

相反，他开口问的是：“你打开过吗？”

“没有。”吟游诗人淡淡地答道。

“你告诉过我，”马修接着说道，“你说你与死人无异，但我想并非如此。你只是说给自己听。我不相信你。”

弗兰克摇了摇头，“你什么都不知道，什么都不懂。”

吟游诗人叹了一口气，“也许吧，弗兰克，但是你可以帮我了解。”

弗兰克不置可否。他们的对话好像总是这样，像是在迷宫里穿梭，从一条死路走向另一条死路，又像是一轮无尽的循环。他问恶魔，那个亡灵去往哪里了。

“他已经完成他要做的事了。”恶魔说，“现在，他回到他应该在的地方去了。”

“你真的相信他的灵魂获得安息了吗？”弗兰克忍不住问他。

“我不知道，弗兰克，”他听起来确确实实不甚确定，“我不知道。”

弗兰克将挂坠盒放进内侧衣袋，他注视着吟游诗人，尽管对方的神情笼罩在浓重的阴影之中，他只能看见那个身影因为被月光洒照的缘故而显得明亮些的轮廓边缘。

“你还是不应该那么做。”弗兰克又重复了一遍。

这改变了你，他想，做出妥协。

在被他的目光所注视的期间，恶魔一直保持着沉默。但是，他再次看向那两座坟墓的时候，他听到恶魔开口说道：“下一次我还是会阻止你的，弗兰克。”

弗兰克转过头去，那儿只剩一片阴影。就和来时一样悄无声息，恶魔消失在了夜色里。


End file.
